


Erasing the Friend Line

by bunnnyyymyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnnyyymyeon/pseuds/bunnnyyymyeon
Summary: This fallen love becomes an arrow to me, that points to where you are. With footprints that are a tad smaller than mine, I walk this path on the snow - EXO, On the SnowSehum had enough. To hell with the best friends stuff. Erasing the friend line, that was all he wants. And he did it. Or not..?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Erasing the Friend Line

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me, again (: Well, after writing Boy x Friend, I feel like I need to write a sequel so here it is! I feel likeeeeee something is lacking but I'm posting it anyways ((: 
> 
> Parts of the story were inspired from the song : EXO - On the Snow, and from my own experience too (imagine how frustrating to fall in love with your clueless best friend!)
> 
> So, enjoy this, and dont forget to drop comments and feedbacks! Am looking forward to it! Love you guys always, xoxo
> 
> To Sya, thank you once again for proofreading 😘

\--  
Spring 2020

With a pinch of bravery from his friend, a powerful nag from his mom, voice note from a nosy person, special present in his coat (the necklace and ring that he bought in Jeju), a silver ring on his pinky finger (the same ring that he bought for another person), Sehun aimed. Aimed to erase the line that another person drew unconsciously. Dumbo. So for dumbo, he's ready. Now or never

\--  
Summer 2004

9 years old Sehun was mad, very mad. Very very very mad (well, his vocab is a bit limited hence multiple usage of very). At everything. At his dad who was promoted as manager making them all moved to another city. At his lost friendship with Yeonseok due to that. At this new situation that will eventually force him to do things that he dislikes so much : making new friends.

Oh Sehun is no good in the making-friend department. Never good. Since birth. Not a good initiator. New friend? First step? Oh Sehun? Dont come along. Don't mix well. Heck, they don't even sound good together. He almost shot lasers out of his eyes when his mom asked him to deliver rice cakes to their new neighbour. Despite the non-existing laser and aegyo attack, he lost. So here Sehun is, reluctantly, in front of his neighbour's house, tupperware in hand, one finger pushing the bell, twice.

Now opening the door is a boy, a shorter cute boy. Cute boy next door, he made a mental note. Sehun felt butterflies in his stomach. He included that for his mental note too. He is no good at talking with strangers. But this has to be done, otherwise he will never get that chicken drumstick and pizza and new robot figure that his mom promised him if he managed to talk well with his neighbour.

So he acted brave. For his prizes. For the robot figure that he begged his mom for a month. "Hello?"

The other boy tilted his head, looking at him.

'What is wrong with this cute boy? God, did I just say cute? Wait, do I look weird to him?'

"Hello?" Sehun said again, waving his hand. Gulping nervously. Suddenly he felt like butterflies flapping their wings even harder in his stomach.

"Yes?" the boy replied.

"My mom asked me to send this. Here" Sehun shoved the tupperware and ran to his house as fast as he could. Butterflies already making way out of his stomach, he can taste them in his mouth!

Soon as he entered his house, he plopped on the floor. Patting his chest. He stayed still for about 5 minutes when the bell rang, thrice. And he jumped, running to his room, ignoring both his parent's questioning looks. Just when he was about to sit on his bed, someone knocked on his door and peeked his head into the room.

"Hello?" the stranger said.

Sehun froze. 'The heck, the cute boy next door!'

"Sehunnie is it? Hi, my name is Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon. Can call me Jun, or anything that you like. Let's be best friends. Forever" Junmyeon said while walking into the room, smiling widely as to show his white teeth.

And the rest is history. Junmyeon sure knows how to make friends. Shy friend included. And Sehun was far more than glad. He never forgot the word best friend that Junmyeon said that day.

\--  
Spring 2011

Highschool years hit them like a truck. But not that combo Kim-Oh cared. Junmyeon is always at the fountain during recess time, doing his so-called intellectual things with poems and novels. And Sehun accompanied him. Sehun is always with his basketball in the evening. And Junmyeon waited for him. But today, it was different. Sehun didn't accompany Junmyeon for his fountain and his poems, Sehun skipped basketball training, Sehun ignored it all.

That confession by Ji Na, one of his classmates sure hit him hard. Not confession to himself. To Junmyeon. To his best friend Junmyeon. Sehun didn't understand at all. Why would that confession hit him hard? What is this pang on his heart? Is that jealousy? Or what? He should be happy for his best friend, right? But why this feeling? So Sehun walked fast, ignoring the cherry blossom tree in front of his school, and went to search for an answer. In cybercafe.

He searched everything. Why would a person feel jealousy? Is it possible for a man to like a man? Is it possible to feel love at such a young age? Is it first love?

By the end of the day, Sehun knew. He is in love with his best friend. With all his heart. And it all makes sense. On why he said that sentence a year ago. About staying forever. His response to the poem. The Cherry Blossom poem. He loves Kim Junmyeon, more than just a best friend. But Junmyeon said let's be best friends forever.

"I am doomed" he muttered, to no one but himself.

\--  
Winter 2011

Months had passed, Sehun was cool. Bullshit. He was all jumbled up inside. All he saw nowadays was Junmyeon. Eating carrots? Junmyeon loves carrots. Drinking strawberry milk? Junmyeon loves strawberry milk. Wearing pink? Junmyeon loves pink. Going to the beach for summer? Junmyeon loves the beach.

And Sehun loves Junmyeon.

It was the weekend when Sehun heard Junmyeon's voice, shrieking when he entered the bedroom. Sehun's bedroom. The not-so-messy one.

Junmyeon had established a ritual. Winter ritual. Playing in the snow. Junmyeon was obsessed with snowman. Sehun hated the fact that Junmyeon loves snowman more than himself. Darn snowman. Now, Sehun wished to be a snowman. Watch Sehun write that in his resume later on.

"Sehun, let's play snow today!" Junmyeon jumped on Sehun's bed.

Sehun groaned. 'It's weekend for god's sake and this boy over here wants to play snow'

"Jun it's the weekend" Sehun said, eyes half-closed.

"And it snowed last night" Junmyeon pouted. "And perhaps later on but I don't care, it's winter. Winter means snowmannnnn"

Sehun opened his eyes slowly. Uh-oh, wrong step. He has been attacked by Junmyeon's lethal move : POUTING. Junmyeon pouted, even more.

Sehun sighed.

Pouty Junmyeon - 1, sleepyhead Sehun - 0.

So Sehun grabbed his coat, walking out of his room with Junmyeon trailed behind. The moment they were at the park, Junmyeon ran. Laughing. Like a bunny he is.

Junmyeon looked behind to see him, standing near the park entrance. "Whoa, look at how far I went. Leaving only my trail!" he chuckled.

Sehun smiled. 'How beautiful is this boy in this background? Snow covering the ground, a coat that is a bit too big for him, Junmyeon kneeling to make a snowman'

"Are you not helping me to build MyeonMan?" Junmyeon stood.

"Coming, coming. Might even build HunMan also today" Sehun ran.

On the white snow, he followed Junmyeon's step. Blushing at every step. Feeling like on Cloud 9 at every step.

Sehun is whipped. And decided to keep this feeling to himself, for now.

\--  
Winter 2012

One year has passed and Sehun thought the feeling will go away. Poor boy was wrong, the feeling never went away. It stays, and gets stronger day by day. He tried to hide it, but to no avail, he messed up. Everytime. Failed. Everytime.

The scribble on every page of Junmyeon's math notebook? It's because he unconsciously thought about the boy even when he's solving algebra. And he scribbled it with a pen. Imagine the confidence of solving math using a pen. Only Oh Sehun did that.

Taking Junmyeon's gym cloth? It's because he loves Junmyeon's scent so much. His gym clothes? Forever stayed at the very corner of his school locker. It feels like Junmyeon is hugging him when he wear Junmyeon's. And he loves to see the mud stain that he left purposely, just to joke with Junmyeon.

Bringing Junmyeon as a part of the hair-cutting ritual? Pftt, Sehun will do just fine even without Junmyeon but seeing Junmyeon grins when he's picking the hairstyle makes Sehun keen in making Junmyeon believe in the ritual, forever. Though he will end up with not-his-style hair style, but happy eventually when Junmyeon nodded his head, satisfied with the look that he chose.

Sehun realised he loves his best friend, even more now.

Lucky Junmyeon never says anything, he guessed Junmyeon is just that clueless. Yes, clueless is the word.

And he remembered, Junmyeon said let's be best friends forever. Sehun will never forget. He is a man of loyalty, friendship first and love second.

\--  
Spring 2013

Sehun is a man of loyalty. Friendship before anything. And of course family before friendship. That is the rule. Sehun confused. Over his conviction now. Should he go for this tingling exciting feeling called love, or should he stay this way with Junmyeon, forever? Sehun went for the latter option. So he dropped the bomb. Afterall, Junmyeon is his best friend. Best friends can discuss love life, right?

"Soo Ah confessed to me earlier," Sehun said.

Sehun realised that his best friend now froze, static, unmoved.

"What do you think I should do?" Sehun asked.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"I'm asking your opinion Jun. I just, I don't know" Sehun blinked.

Junmyeon took a deep breath. "I think Hunnie, it all depends on you. If you like her back, just tell her that. If you don't, politely say that to her"

"Am not answering my question but I'm not complaining" Sehun huffed.

"Hey, what do you mean by that? I'm giving the most professional advice, ever!" Junmyeon tickled Sehun at his feet, making the other boy laugh out loud.

"Sure Jun, sure you did" Sehun shook his head.

He and Soo Ah happened. But it never felt the same. No tingling exciting feeling. Nothing. Just plain romantic shit. Dating. Kissing. Hugging. But no more than that. Sehun concluded he is a jerk, for Soo Ah. And Soo Ah acknowledged it. It ended fast before they both know.

\--  
Spring 2016

To think that Sehun managed to get into the same college as Junmyeon, it all felt like a dream. Junmyeon being a good follower of literature cult chose Literature and Sehun, well, he chose Business Management. Don't ask him why, he also didn't know why and how he was convinced by his dad. Persuasion is at its best.

But basketball is life. Sehun can never abandon basketball. So he joined a basketball club. And met Park Chanyeol, a tall man with big ears, loud voice, hurtful smack during laughing. Description complete. Sehun just finished his basketball training along with Chanyeol, Jongin the team leader and Minseok, the big hyung. They chose chicken for dinner. Because they lost in bet and Jongin won. Jongin - chicken lover. Relatable. We all like chicken. 

"Sehun, can I ask something?" Jongin asked while munching.

Sehun raised his head, looking at Jongin, then nodded.

"Do you like Junmyeon?" Jongin shot.

Sehun stopped munching, put the drumstick on the plate, slurping soda.

"Hmmm, difficult question"

"What is difficult, you dumb? The answers are only two, yes or no. Just say yes if you like him, and no if you don't. There, simple" Chanyeol replied.

Minseok nodded.

"Yes I like him," Sehun said.

Chanyeol spurt his soda, straight towards Jongin who was sitting in front of the tall man.

"Like as best friends or like as in more than best friends?" Minseok now folded his arms.

"Both"

"What the fuck, this is confusing" Chanyeol scratched his head.

"If you like him, why did you get in a relationship with Hyun Ha?"

"I like him, more than just a best friend, but I can't jeopardize our friendship because of my feelings, right? What if we are together, then later on something happens and we will never become best friends again?" Sehun raised his brows. "And about Hyun Ha, I said no to her. She said try. So I try"

"True indeed. But try confessing, Sehun. Who knows he feels the same?" Minseok eyed Sehun. "And stop it with Hyun Ha, you dumb!"

Sehun shrugged. "Keep all of this info to yourself, alright? Don't want Jun to feel uncomfortable"

"Yeah right, then you keep giving signals to him. Poor boy Junmyeon" Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

Junmyeon finally knew the news. Baekhyun, Jongdae and Kyungsoo questioned his gestures with Junmyeon, talking about signals so on. Sehun denied all, of course. 

And Sehun and Hyun Ha lasted for 1 week. New record. Again, Sehun is a jerk. And he knew it.

\--  
Fall 2016

Sehun sensed something wrong. Something definitely went wrong. The way Junmyeon replied to his text late. The way he never saw Junmyeon on campus. The way Junmyeon was always out when he came to his house. Everything. So Sehun became a spy that day. Followed Junmyeon secretly. 

Starting from morning, Junmyeon went to the cafe, ordering his daily dose of latte. Then he went to class. Afterwards he went to the library, reading stuff. And lastly, he sat on a bench in a garden in front of the library. Looking at the falling leaves. Staring at the sky. And Junmyeon looked so sad, Sehun thought.

Right when Junmyeon went back to his house, Sehun dialled for pizza delivery. He waited for 5 minutes until the delivery man came. Sehun took the pizza and rang the bell. Junmyeon's house bell.

Seconds after, he heard someone walking to open the door. It was Junmyeon, thank God.

"Hi," Sehun greeted his best friend.

"Sehun-" Junmyeon blinked.

"I was on my way home but suddenly I want to see you. Are you busy now? Got time for pizza?" Sehun tilted his head.

Junmyeon smiled. "Of course I got time for pizza. Come in"

Sehun entered the house, sensing the quietness. "Are you alone?"

"Yup, Baek was out of the town, Soo has night shift for his part time job, and Dae is most probably fucking someone at the night club down the road" Junmyeon poured Sehun a glass of juice.

"Good then. So tell me what is bothering you" Sehun asked while shoving a slice of pizza into Junmyeon's mouth.

Junmyeon munched.

"So?"

"Wait you fool, I'm eating the pizza that you shove into my mouth!" Junmyeon smacked Sehun at his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry, dumb habit that I learned from Chanyeol" Sehun clasped both his hands together.

"My writing. My writing nowadays sucks. I have no idea. At all. About what to write" Junmyeon sighed.

"I like you" Sehun shot.

'There goes my confession'

Junmyeon blinked. "Not funny"

'Okay this is awkward' Sehun laughed, bitterly. "I'm giving a line for your writings"

Junmyeon laughed, out loud.

"You got me there, but okay, will consider that for my writings"

"Don't forget to include my name in your credit, okay?" Sehun drank the juice, in one shot.

Junmyeon nodded, letting out a smile.

Confession failed. But the effort was there, Sehun thought.

\--  
Winter 2019

Working life was not good. It was bad. Very bad. How Sehun wishes to turn back time to when he's in college, playing, sleeping, drinking, hanging out. Now he is an adult, freaking busy adult, a slave to caffeine and his boss, every single day. He regretted choosing business management. Why did he choose that field? Sehun also did not know. Securing a deal in business is a shit. Everything is shit. And Sehun wished he could forget this all.

Everyday he sees Junmyeon. Now his best friend has been upgraded to another title : best friend and drink buddy. Junmyeon had it bad too. Literature graduates like him, dealing with alphabets and writings everyday when he's proofreading, making his shortsightedness even worse. Junmyeon's spectacle is getting even thicker nowadays. But Junmyeon is still cute. Still looking like a bunny.

Today, Baekhyun invited them all to his party. Engagement party, or so he said. He promised Junmyeon (and Baekhyun too) to come. Sehun glanced at the clock : 6 PM. His working hours had ended an hour ago but he stayed behind to settle a bit of his work. The one that his boss urgently needed. Sehun packed his stuff and got into the elevator. The moment he stepped out of his company building, his boss rang his team for an emergency meeting. So he ran inside, hoping the meeting would be short and sweet.

But no. No short and sweet meeting. Darn meeting.

It was 11.30 PM when it ended. Sehun rushed to Baekhyun's house, and it was horrible. The scene. The smell. All. Jongdae was wailing at the corner of the living room with Lay almost dozing off in his arms. Oh, was that Baekhyun making out with Chanyeol? Naked? On the dining table? Seriously? Sehun blinked his eyes. Minseok was nowhere to be found. Jongin was hogging the couch, muttering 'I love Kyungsoo' repeatedly. And Kyungsoo was standing in the middle of the mess, massaging his temples.

But no sight of Junmyeon.

"Thank God you come Oh Sehun. I need your help" Kyungsoo walked towards him.

"Urm Soo, what happened here?" Sehun scratched his not-so-itchy head.

"Soju happened. Beer happened. Emotional bursts happened" Kyungsoo sighed.

"Okay" Sehun looked around.

"If you are looking for Junmyeon, he's there" Kyungsoo pointed to a bathroom.

Sehun shook his head. Drunk Junmyeon likes the bathroom, so much.

"Okay so what do we need to do now?" Sehun put his bag aside.

"Bring all these fuckers back home. And stopped Baek and Yeol from making a child tonight. We are going PG-13 now" Kyungsoo smacked Baekhyun's butt. While closing his eyes of course. Or perhaps peeking a bit. Curiosity killed the cat apparently, and Kyunsoo swore, endlessly.

After 30 minutes, all drunktards except the house owner were sent back by taxi. Kyungsoo thanked Sehun, and offered him a good dinner anyday. Sehun nodded. Both of them were in a taxi now, to Junmyeon's house.

The drunk man sputtered a lot of secrets while in the taxi, and Sehun didn't manage to close Junmyeon's mouth, everytime the small man talked. But they were all hilarious.

The secret of Junmyeon's bunny plushie.

The secret of Junmyeon accidentally swallowed lizards.

The secret of Junmyeon actually burned his pants, making his junior uncovered when he wears the pants.

Sehun knew, all of them.

They arrived at Junmyeon's house. Junmyeon went out of the taxi, walked straight to the park. Park covered with snow in front of the house. Sehun paid for the taxi and ran to follow drunk Junmyeon.

Junmyeon walked towards the swing, slowly, leaving trails behind, muttering something.

At first Sehun could not hear it, but the muttering finally became loud. So loud that it startled the neighbour's dog.

"Sehun that bastard didn't come! Not when I want to confess so bad! How can I love a bastard? For whom did I dress this good?" Junmyeon sat on the swing, cupped his face.

Sehun froze. Stupid Junmyeon. Foolish himself. Both of them are no-good. Sehun just realised how good-looking Junmyeon was that night. With his favourite clothes. Favourite hairstyle. All was perfect. Except Sehun was late.

Sehun walked towards Junmyeon, trailing over footprints that are tad smaller than his, kneeling in front of his very best friend. His crush. His first love. His everything.

"Junmyeon, I know you will never remember this, because you blacked out everytime you are drunk, but all you have to do now is wait. Wait. And I'll come. To you. Following this fallen love. Towards you. I love you. More than just a best friend" Sehun put both his hands on Junmyeon's cheeks.

And the snow that fell that night was the best snowfall ever for Sehun.

\--  
Spring 2020

He wanted to meet Junmyeon after the night of drunk Junmyeon happened, but the work was utter bullshit. He was sent to Jeju for a month to settle a project, and now that he's back, he was all good.

Sehun asked Kyungsoo for his opinion and solution. Kyungsoo said 'Go confess to him you fool, stupid Oh Sehun, stupid Kim Junmyeon. My friends are all stupid why I have friends like you guys?'.

Sehun informed his mom about his decision because he is a mama boy. His mom said 'For god's sake, just confess to Jun. I need to see my son getting married before I die! And I need grandchildren as soon as possible I am bored'

Sehun hinted to his basketball squad : Chanyeol, Jongin, Minseok. And all they said was 'Ahhhh about time. We thought you guys will never be together until die'

And Chanyeol went extra mile by sending him a voice note saying 'I WILL SPONSOR YOUR CONDOM FOR LIFE SO GO GET THAT D, OR GO GIVE HIM YOUR D', which eventually scarred Sehun for life.

Kyungsoo asked for everyone to come to his cafe opening. And Sehun thought this is it. The J-day. Junmyeon's day. The day had come. The J-day. Sehun waited for this day too long.

With a pinch of bravery from his friend, a powerful nag from his mom, voice note from a nosy person, special present in his coat (the necklace and ring that he bought in Jeju), a silver ring on his pinky finger (the same ring that he bought for Junmyeon), Sehun aimed. Aimed to erase the line that another person drew unconsciously. Dumbo. So for dumbo, he's ready. Now or never.

He saw Junmyeon sitting beside the fountain, looking at the cherry blossom tree.

'Always his favourite. Fountain. Cherry blossoms. And you are my favourite. Only you'

"Hi Jun" Sehun waved his hand

"Hi" Junmyeon replied.

"Here, for you" Sehun slid something inside Junmyeon's coat.

Junmyeon pulled it out. A necklace, with a ring. "What is this?"

"Present" Sehun smiled. 

'For you, my future boyfriend'

"Lets go, we are late" Sehun grabbed Junmyeon's hand and walked to Kyungsoo's cafe, slowly.

Sehun was nervous. Heck, this is far more than nervous. Nervous is such an understatement. He was beyond that. Sehun kept glancing at Junmyeon during the whole gathering. Then he saw Junmyeon pull Kyungsoo to the kitchen.

'What was that? What? Why?'

Sehun bit his fingernail. The thumb's nail. Tapping his feet. Basketball squad eyed him weird. Sending a gesture saying 'Stop acting weird'. Then Kyungsoo walked out of the kitchen, winked at Sehun.

'What the heck was that?' Sehun tilted his head.

Kyungsoo chuckled, and then asked Sehun to accompany Junmyeon back home. Sehun thanked Kyungsoo in his heart, Kyungsoo helped him!

So they walked. Together. As they were near the fountain, Junmyeon stopped. So did Sehun.

'Why did he stop?'

"Sehun" Junmyeon called.

"Urm yeah?" Sehun blinked his eyes.

"Remember the moment when we first met?"

"Oh" Sehun answered, not breathing.

"And after that we became best buddies?"

"Of course I do," Sehun nodded.

"Remember the cherry blossom poem?"

"Never forget" Sehun felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Is it possible? Me and you? Forever?"

"Of course" Sehun smiled, a small smile.

"No, I mean, if I could, though it might be a bit awkward, can you be not just my friend? Be my boyfriend"

Sehun was never a good initiator. Never good. Since birth. And Junmyeon just proved it. This man was one step ahead of him.

Sehun's heart was beating, loud. "Jun" He called his best friend.

"If you were okay with it, I will try to be your man. If you were okay with this, now to me it’s not just friendship. is it okay?"

'Dang, let me talk too will you Jun?'

"Jun"

He saw Junmyeon closing his eyes. He smiled. Taking all this cute view for himself.

'Ah to hell my nicely memorised confession'

"Yes, it's fine by me," Sehun grinned, wide.

Junmyeon opened his eyes, blinked repeatedly at Sehun. Then stared, for a long time. Sehun resisted the urge to pinch the other man's cheeks.

But one thing Sehun cant resist, the pout that Junmyeon unknowingly made.

"Why did you take so long?" Sehun cupped both Junmyeon's cheeks, and claimed the lips of his beloved boyfriend. Both boy friend and boyfriend.

And there goes his failed confession, but he got the man. He was late. By a few minutes. But no harm done. Waiting for 9 years worth it. Finally they managed to erase the line that Junmyeon drew. Dumbo. Fucking finally. He will teach his son not to use the 'Let's be best friend forever' line carelessly. Need to protect all boys from becoming like him. Like Junmyeon.

Sehun succeeded in erasing the line. The friend line. After 9 years.

\---*---

Bonus :

"So why are you confessing now?" Sehun asked.

"I thought if I am to move on, I need to be rejected by you. And then I will be able to move on. Finding new love" Junmyeon replied.

"I love you even longer than you love me," Sehun muttered.

"Wait, are you for real?" Junmyeon stood up.

"Oh" Sehun nodded.

"The fish?"

"What?"

"Why you never confess then?" Junmyeon crossed his arms.

"I am about to confess but you beat me" Sehun answered.

"No, I mean, why did you never confess, years ago?" Junmyeon ran his fingers in his hair.

"You said let's be best friends. Forever. Remember?" Sehun sighed.

"Seriously? Just because I say that, you never confess to me? Even once?"

"I confessed to you, once, you dumbo"

"When?"

"The moment I said I like you. Pizza night" Sehun slurped his bubble tea.

"The heck, I thought you were joking!"

"Am not" Sehun slurped even louder.

"So after that you never make an attempt to confess?" Junmyeon was now sitting, trying to take a bite of cheesecake.

"Yup"

"Why?!"

"You said let's be best friends forever! How many times should I repeat the sentence? You drew the line, dumbo! And for me, it's friendship over love!" Sehun huffed.

"I am 9 years old at that moment, you dumbo! You can't take what a 9 years old said seriou-"

Sehun leaned just in time to keep Junmyeon's mouth shut. Kisses were the best solution to shut his boyfriend's mouth.

"My energy was drained due to this discussion and I am recharging myself by kissing you. Ah, I'm fully charged now. So baby, end of discussion. Now eat. Or I'm stealing that" Sehun grinned.


End file.
